Przygody Mary Sue
by Varedna
Summary: Jak sam tytuł wskazuje przygody największego koszmaru każdego czytelnika: Mary Sue. Zawiera także ich charakterystykę
1. MS z Japonii

**DISCLAIMER: **Nic, absolutnie nic nie należy do mnie. Tylko do Marvela. Moje są tylko Mary Sue i bardzo się ich wstydzę :p

Ten fict to mały hołd dla Mary Sue. Przedstawia zarówno ich typologię, jak i właściwe dla niej zachowania. Całość proszę traktować z humorem. Wiem, że postaci oryginalne z reguły będą bardzo nie-w-charakterze, ale MS tak już wpływają na ludzi. Wszelkie pomyłki w pisowni itp. są całkowicie zamierzone. Miłej lektury.

Jeszcze jedna drobna uwaga – (_kursywą dodano moje osobiste komentarze)_

**Rozdział I  
**  
**Mary Sue Japońska **

Krótka charakterystyka: MS pochodzi z najbardziej cool i czaderskiego kraju pod słońcem, jakim jest Japonia. Z reguły, poza kretyńskim imieniem, którego nie sposób zapamiętać, w ogóle nie przypomina typowej Japonki, zna kilka rodzajów sztuk walki i obowiązkowo posługuje się bardzo kiepskim japońskim. Pod jej wpływem bohaterowie Evo, zaczynają się zachowywać jak typowe animki ;) (bohaterowie anime). Żywsze uczucia – z reguły Kurt czy ktoś wie, dlaczego?

**1234**

Był wczesny ranek, gdy Profesor zwołał wszystkich mutantów do siebie.

-Moi X-meni – Zaczął – Cerebro przechwyciło właśnie sygnał nowego mutanta. Musicie po nią polecieć.

- OŁ je! Lecimy po lasencję – Ucieszył się Bobbster

- A właściwie, to czemu, ten, mamy lecieć wszyscy? - Zapytała Kitty.

- Właśnie. – Poparła ją Rogue. Przecież zazwyczaj wysyła pan Jean, ze względu na jej „dar przekonywania i łatwość w nawiązywaniu kontaktów". Dlaczego teraz mamy lecieć wszyscy? Drużyna spojrzała na Profesora wyczekująco. Ten mrugnął tylko kilka razy, spojrzał na swoich X-menów i powiedział:

- Eeee...Yyyyy... Bo ja tak mówię! Zresztą ta podróż to doskonała okazja dla was, aby poznać nową kulturę i obyczaje. – Oświadczył dumny z siebie Profesor.

Ta odpowiedź wywołała u X-menów reakcję w postaci spojrzeń w stylu: „Taaa, jasne. Akurat!"

- A do jakiego kraju w ogóle lecimy? – Zapytał Kurt.

- Do Japonii.

- Och łał! Japonia to ten najbardziej cool i czaderski kraj na świecie, gdzie wszyscy ludzie mają takie duże oczy, a małolaty walczą z demonami z zaświatów, w tak kusych mundurkach szkolnych, że wyglądają bardziej zdzirowato niż Britney Spears w swoim pierwszym teledysku!

- Łał – krzyknęli wszyscy X-meni. Oni też się cieszyli, ze pojadą do najbardziej cool i czaderskiego kraju na świecie. Profesor zaś, zastanowiwszy się nad ostatnią częścią wypowiedzi Kurta, zakrzyknął:

- Moi X-meni, jadę z wami!

Wtedy wtrącił się Logan:

- Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę Charles, że Japonia wcale tak nie wygląda. Wiem, bo tam byłem!

- Och, cicho siedź! Co ty możesz wiedzieć o najbardziej cool i czaderskim kraju na ziemi? - Krzyknęli wszyscy.

**1234  
**

Pół godziny później (_tak, Black Bird pobił wszelkie rekordy prędkości)_

- O łał! Jesteśmy w najbardziej cool i czaderskim kraju na ziemi, a gdzie nasza mutantka?

Wtedy rozległ się wesoły głos:

- Ohaiu!

Wszyscy oniemieli z zachwytu. Była piękna. Była bardzo wysoka tak, wysoka, miała długie blond włosy i wielkie niebieskie oczy. Ubrana była w taki mundurek, jaki wcześniej opisywał Kurt.

- Nazywam się Akira Makoto Ihiru Komoto Oyama, ale w skrócie możecie mi mówić Amiko.

„I Bogu dzięki" – Pomyśleli wszyscy.

- Przecież Akira to męskie imię... – Wtrącił się Logan.

- Wcale nie! – Odpowiedziała dziewczyna płaczliwie.

- A właśnie, że tak. – Upierał się Logan

- Och, daj spokój Logan. – Powiedział Scott – Przecież to ona mieszka w najbardziej cool i czaderskim kraju na ziemi i chyba wie lepiej, jakie imiona są tu męskie, a jakie kobiece.

- Ale ja.. – Próbował jeszcze wyjaśniać Wolverin, ale nikt już go nie słuchał.

- A jaką masz, ten, moc?

- O, niewielką. Kontroluję tylko wszystkie żywioły.

- Aha - Pokiwali głową X-meni.

- A z jakiego kraju pochodzisz? – Zapytał Logan

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego dziwnie:

- No z tego... Z Japonii. Wiesz, najbardziej cool i czaderskiego kraju na świecie…

- Ale ja pytam, gdzie się urodziłaś?

- No tutaj...

- A twoi rodzice, skąd pochodzą?

- Co to za dziwne pytania? Oczywiście, że z Japonii. Jestem rodowitą Japonką! – Oburzyła się.

- Ale przecież nie możesz być Japonką! Rodowici Japończycy mają czarne włosy i ciemne, skośne oczy. Jesteś też za wysoka. Azjaci to karakany. Dlatego tak lubię ten kraj. Nie możesz być więc rodowitą Japonką. To genetycznie niemożliwe! Powiedz jej, Chuck!

- Natychmiast się uspokój, Wolverin! – Krzyknął zdenerwowany Profesor. – Po prostu zżera cię zazdrość, że Amiko pochodzi z najbardziej cool i czaderskiego kraju na ziemi, a ty nie!

- Wcale nie! – Krzyknął Logan. – Zresztą wszyscy wiedzą, że najbardziej cool i czaderskim krajem na ziemi jest Kanada... – Ale znów nikt go już nie słuchał.

**1234**

**  
**

Podczas podróży powrotnej do Instytutu, wszyscy mieli okazję bliżej poznać Amiko. Ona również przywitała się ze wszystkimi, poznała ich pseudonimy i moce. Najbliższą więź nawiązała jednak z Kurtem. Coś ich wyraźnie ciągnęło ku sobie. Tylko nasz mały niebieski teleporter czuł się bardzo niepewny:

- O łał! Ta Japonia, to naprawdę super kraj, ne (_Tak, Kurt i inni X-meni zaczęli nagle, nie wiadomo po co, dodawać na końcu zdań wyrażenie "ne", jakby wyciągnięto ich z jakiegoś anime)_ – Powiedział z podziwem, gdy Amiko skończyła opowiadać o swoich rodzinnych stronach. – I dziewczyny są tam takie miłe i ładne... Szkoda tylko, że ja jestem taki brzydki… (_tu następują ze trzy linijki użalania się Kurta nad własną brzydotą...)_

- Ależ, nie wolno ci tak mówić! – Zaprotestowała gwałtownie Amiko. – Liczy się tylko wnętrze człowieka, a ja wiem, że masz dobre serce. (_Wybadała to w niecałe pół godziny! Mistrzyni psychoanalizy!)_ – Powiedziała uśmiechając się promiennie. – Zresztą ja cię bardzo lubię. Poza tym, niebieski to mój ulubiony kolor..._ (Zaraz, zaraz… Ja to już chyba gdzieś słyszałam?)_

Kurt zarumienił się tylko:

- Hurra, słyszałaś Kitty? Amiko mnie lubi, pomimo mojego żałosnego wyglądu. Czyż ona nie jest wspaniała?

- Nie, nie jest! – Oburzyła się ni stąd, ni zowąd Kitty. - Uważam, że jest okropna i na pewno kłamie, ne? (_Ojej, zdaje się, że ta dziwna epidemia dopadła także Kitty)_

- Wcale nie kłamię, Kitty-san! Kurt jest piękny!

- Kłamiesz! – Krzyknęła zazdrosna Shadowcat. (_Dlaczego jest zazdrosna, skoro chodzi z Lance'm i uważa Kurta za brzydkiego? Któż to wie... W każdym razie teraz zaczęła obmyślać plan zemsty)_ „Już ja jej pokażę. Żeby kraść mi Kurta! A on uważa ją za taką wspaniałą osobę tylko dlatego, że pochodzi ona z najbardziej cool i czaderskiego kraju na ziemi. Ale już ja jej pokażę, ne!" (_Uwaga! Ta epidemia się rozszerza! Atakuje coraz to nowsze organy. Kitty już nie tylko mówi, ale i myśli „ne". Co będzie następne? A tak przy okazji, to i charakter jej się zdeczka zmienił...)_

- A co z Amandą, Elfie? – Zapytał ze swojego miejsca za sterami Logan

- Z Amandą? Jaką Amandą? – Zdziwił się Kurt. Wtem na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmiech. Najwyraźniej go oświeciło. – Aaaaa, z tą głupią #$? Rzuciła mnie, ponieważ powiedziała, że jestem dla niej za brzydki... (_Ooooo i Amanda jest bardzo w charakterze)_

- Co ty mówisz, Elfie? Przecież od samego początku wiedziała, jak wyglądasz. Poza tym, twierdziła, że „niebieski to jej ulubiony kolor"... – Zdziwił się Wolvi.

- Kłamała! Najbardziej lubi różowy! Tylko Amiko lubi niebieski i uważa, że jestem ładny! Reszta patrzy na mnie ze wstrętem! Buuuuu – Poryczał się Nightcrawler.

- No i co pan narobił, Logan-czan? Jak mógł pan przypominać Kurcikowi te traumatyczne wspomnienia? No już, już dobrze Kurtty – Powiedziała, głaszcząc Najta po włosach.  
- Aha! – Krzyknął Logan – I ty twierdzisz, że jesteś rodowitą Japonką, tak? To czemu nawet wysłowić się nie potrafisz? Powiedziałaś do mnie Logan-czan, a wcześniej, do Shadowcat, Kitty-san. Wszyscy wiedzą, że to błąd. A przynajmniej ja, bo znam japoński. I wiem, że „czan" używa się tylko w stosunku do kobiet i małych dzieci, a „san" do dorosłych mężczyzn. To nie jest obojętne! I co ty na to? _(No, Logan chyba wreszcie ją ma. Może znajomość japońskiego u autorki ogranicza się do zaledwie kilku słówek, ale tę naczelną zasadę akurat znam :D )_

- A wcale, że nie! – Broniła się Amiko – W końcu to ja wiem lepiej. Jestem Japonką!

- Akurat...

- Daj jej wreszcie spokój Logan, albo przysmażę ci tyłek błyskawicą! Amiko chyba wie lepiej – zdenerwowała się Storm. Oho, wielkie wejście Ororo i już nie-w-charakterze. Biedny, biedny Logan...

**1234**

W Instytucie.

Po doleceniu na miejsce, nasi mutanci urządzili kochanej Amiko małą wycieczkę „krajoznawczą". Jesteśmy właśnie w Danger Room:

- A tu trenujemy nasze moce. – Objaśniała Amiko, Jean. – Czasem Logan każe nam też trenować bez użycia mocy. Wykorzystujemy wtedy nasze umiejętności krate, które ćwiczymy pod okiem Logana, już do kilku lat sezonów. Zazwyczaj jednak partolimy jak ostatnie patałachy. A ty, znasz może jakieś sztuki walk?

- Tylko troszeczkę. Znam karate, tek won do, kendo, bushido i ninjitsu. _(Wow! Nie jesteście teraz pod wrażeniem? Nie? To czekajcie. I punkt dla każdego, kto wie o co chodzi z trenowaniem „bushido")_ . Potrafię też, po mistrzowsku walczyć takim fajnym, zakrzywionym, japońskim mieczem i takimi „trójkątnymi" sztyletami. _(Uch, ten miecz nazywa się „katana", a sztylety to „sai"...)_ Naturalnie, nigdy się z nimi nie rozstaję. Chyba będę z nimi mogła chodzić do szkoły, prawda?

- Ależ oczywiście. Kto by się tam czepiał takiej drobnostki, jak przynoszenie białej broni do szkoły? Zwłaszcza, że pochodzisz z Japonii...

- A, to fajnie. Wiecie, muszę się jeszcze czymś pochwalić. Moje niesamowite umiejętności walki, trenowałam u mnie w kraju, pod okiem najlepszych mistrzów z klasztoru Shaolin!

- Aha! _(Zgadnijcie, kto to powiedział)_ W końcu cię mam, oszustko! Po pierwsze, do Shaolin nie przyjmują kobiet…

- Zrobili dla mnie wyjątek, ze względu na mój wybitny talent i niesamowite umiejętności.

- Po drugie, Sholin znajduje się w Chinach, nie w Japonii…

- Mamy filię! Zresztą, ja chyba wiem lepiej, co się znajduje w moim własnym kraju!

- Po trzecie, w Shaolin mnisi trenują kung-fu i tylko kung-fu. Żadnego karate, tek-won-do czy ninjitsu. I co ty na to?

- Jaaaaaa…yyyy….no…. ten…

- Zostaw ją w spokoju, Logan! – Krzyknęła Rogue. – Jak możesz tak gnębić biedną Amiko? Po prostu zazdrość cię zżera, bo ona mieszkała w najbardziej cool i czaderskim kraju na ziemi, a ty nie! Chodź, Amiko. Opuszczamy tę strefę dla zazdrośników… _(Nie! Moje serce! I ty, Roguey…)_

- Ja też mieszkałem w najbardziej cool i czaderskim kraju na ziemi – Pisnął żałośnie Logan. – Dlaczego nikt mi nie wierzy?

Ale nikt go już nie słuchał…

**1234**

Nagle w całym Instytucie zawyły syreny alarmowe. To Magneto i jego Acolytes zbliżają się do instytutowych bram. _(Rany! Z miesiąca na miesiąc taktyka jego ataków, staje się coraz bardziej przemyślna i diaboliczna.)_

- X-meni, przygotować się do obrony!

Wszyscy natychmiast wybiegli na dziedziniec i rozpoczęła się walka. Amiko, prawie od razu udało się wyeliminować Pyro _(dlaczego zawsze jego?),_ ale pozostali nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Szala zwycięstwa przesuwała się wyraźnie w stronę Acolytes _(No pewnie! X-menów jest tylko jakieś trzy razy więcej i mają po swojej stronie ciężki sprzęt… Dlaczego mieliby wygrywać?)_

- To już jest koniec! Musimy się poddać – Krzyknął Logan _(J-jasne)_

- Nigdy! – Odparł Scott, zaciekle atakując swym promieniem optycznym – Nie możemy zawieść Profesora! – Po chwili leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi.

- O nie! Bez naszego przywódcy jesteśmy zgubieni! – Zaczął lamentować Roberto

- To już naprawdę koniec – Powiedział płaczliwie mały Jamie

- Nie. Zaczekajcie. Jest jeszcze jedna szansa. – Uspokajała wszystkich Amiko.

- Naprawdę? Jaka? - Zapytał Kurt _(No właśnie – jaka?)_

- Każdy wybitny znawca japońskiej kultury wie, że walcząca z potworami małolata w kusym mundurku, jeśli tylko mocno się skupi, to może przyzwać na pomoc kosmiczne moce, albo swojego demona-opiekuna. (_O rany! To rzeczywiście musi być „wybitny" znawca kultury japońskiej)_

- I ty teraz go wezwiesz? – Zapytał z nadzieją Kurt. _(Zaskocz mnie)_

- Spróbuję. Dajcie mi tylko chwilkę czasu, bym mogła się skupić.

- Hurra! Jesteśmy uratowani! – Krzyknął Kurt – Amiko zaraz wezwie Godzillę!

- No coś ty! – Oburzył się Bobby – Ona wezwie Mega Zorda

- Godzillę!

-Zorda!

- Godzillę!

- Zorda!

- Godzillę!

- Zorda!

Tymczasem skupiająca się i mamrocząca coś do siebie Amiko, nagle otworzyła oczy i władczym tonem zakrzyknęła:

- Pikachu! Wybieram Cię!

I w tym momencie, tuż przed nią, pojawił się mały żółty stworek, przypominający skrzyżowanie chomika z pingwinem. Na ten widok wszyscy X-meni, tak jak stali, usiedli na ziemi ze zdziwienia _(I znów bohaterowie Evo przejawiają zachowania typowe dla animków… Ech, czy wiedzieliście kiedyś, aby któryś z X-men podczas walki siadał z tyłkiem na ziemi, bo się zdziwił?)_

- Ach, fuj! – To Kitty usiadła w samym środku kałuży…

Amiko zaś prowadziła walkę sama:

- Pikachu, elektroatak!

Potworek cały się sprężył, zebrał w sobie i po chwili, z groźnym „Pika-pika!", wystrzelił w Acolytes błyskawicą _(Jakby Storm nie mogła)._ Porażeni wrogowie upadli na ziemię. Po chwili podnieśli się i zaczęli wiać, gdzie ich oczy poniosą.

- Ja tu jeszcze wrócę! – Pogroził jeszcze Magnus, po czym zniknął za horyzontem.

- Amiko pokonała Magneto! Hurra! – Krzyczy Sam

- Hurra! – Krzyczą X-meni.

Tymczasem zadowolona i wzruszona Amiko, z dumą spogląda na swego „demona-obrońcę". Właśnie wszyscy mają udać się do domu i urządzić wielką imprezę, na cześć bohaterki, gdy nagle… Och nie! Cóż za tragedia! Biedna, biedna Amiko, potknęła się na prostej drodze i upadła prosto na wyciągnięte pazury Wolverina.

- Ach! – Wydobył się zbiorowy okrzyk rozpaczy.

- Aghreeegrh – Zdążyła jeszcze wycharczeć Amiko i zamknęła oczy na wieki.

- I co my teraz z nią zrobimy? – Zapytał Ray

- Emmm… No… Pochowamy ją w naszym ogródku. – Powiedział Profesor po namyśle. – Chodźcie, musimy przygotować się do pogrzebu.

- Już nigdy się nie zakocham! – Rozpaczał Kurt! _(Mhmm… A Doda wstąpi do zakonu…)_

**1234**

Podczas gdy pogrążeni w bólu i rozpaczy X-meni udali się do Instytutu, Logan został nieco z tyłu. Wtedy spod ziemi wyfazowała Shadowcat:

- Dobra robota, Siusiumajtko! – Pochwalił ją instruktor

- Ta przybłęda ma, na co zasłużyła! Nikt, ale to nikt nie będzie mi bezkarnie kraść Kurta!

- Przecież ty chodzisz z Alversem…

- I co, z tego! To jeszcze, ten, nie znaczy, że Kurt może mnie przestać wielbić i hołubić. Dopóki ona się tu nie zjawiła, codziennie w porze drugiego śniadania przynosił mi jabłko. Mmmm uwielbiam jabłka… Ale dzisiaj zapomniał! – Logan spojrzał tylko na nią dziwnie, ale nic nie powiedział. Lepiej się nie narażać. – A pan, ten, dlaczego chciał się jej pozbyć?

- Teraz, jak jej tu nie ma, znowu wszyscy będą mnie kochali, bo kiedyś mieszkałem w najbardziej cool i czaderskim kraju na ziemi! Logan znów jest THE BEST!

- Jak pan myśli, czy Profesor pozwoli mi zatrzymać Pikachu? Lockheedowi przydałby się przyjaciel…

**The End **

_Yey, Kitty i Logan!_


	2. MS Pacyfistka

**DISCLAIMER:** Kiepsko. Nadal należy do mnie tylko Mary. Pozostali bohaterowie są Marvela. Ale pracuję nad tym.

A oto i kolejna przedstawicielka swojego gatunku. Mary Sue Pacyfistka. Opowiadanie o niej dedykuję dwóm osobom: **Starce i Herszel,** które strasznie marudziły o dalszy ciąg opowiadań o Amiko. Ponieważ sumienie, nie pozwalało mi tego zrobić, moim biednym czytelnikom, po to, aby je uspokoić, napisałam to. TO DLA WAS DZIEWCZYNY! 

**Rozdział II**

Mary Sue – Pacyfistka 

Ten rodzaj MS, ma wszystkie cechy typowe dla swego gatunku: niezwykłą urodę, urok osobisty, potężne moce itp. To, co ją wyróżnia z tłumu, to patologiczna wręcz niechęć do wszelkiej przemocy. Poza tym, jest wiecznie pod wpływem narkotyków, dzięki którym wygłasza bardziej nawiedzone mowy, niż Storm i Profesor razem wzięci. Co gorsza, namawia do tego zgubnego nałogu także i innych, przez co zatrącają oni zupełnie swoją osobowość. Miłość – ktokolwiek narajany tak bardzo, że z nią wytrzyma…. 

**1234**

W piękny, wiosenny dzień majowy, Profesor Charles Xavier wezwał do siebie swoich X-men.

- Drodzy X-meni – Zaczął uduchowionym tonem, splatając swe starannie wypielęgnowane dłonie

_(Więc nie tylko ja zauważyłam, że Xavier ma bardzo kobiece rączki. Punkt dla mnie :) )_ - Cerebro przechwycił właśnie sygnał nowego mutanta. Musimy po niego lecieć. Tak, Katherine? – Zapytał, widząc podniesioną w górę rękę Kitty 'Shadowcat' Pryde. _(Dzięki, że nam przypomniałaś )  
_  
- Czy znowu, ten, musimy jechać wszyscy?

- Nie, Katherine. Tym razem młodzi rekruci zostaną w domu _(Sami? Xavier jest odważniejszy niż myślałam. Ale nadal nie widzę powodu, aby zabierać ich wszystkich, w dodatku w pełnym umundurowaniu. Ja tam bym się pewnie przestraszyła widząc taką armię. W dodatku, Xavier nie nauczył się jeszcze, że zabieranie Kurta na takie akcje, może zakończyć się rekrutacyjną katastrofą? ) _

- A dokąd tym razem lecimy? – Zapytał Scott

- No cóż, ślad wyraźnie prowadzi do Polski. 

Wszyscy X-meni spoglądają najpierw na siebie, potem na Psora i znów na siebie:

- Dokąd? – Zapytała Rogue. 

- To chyba jest takie miasto w Rosji… - Powiedział Kurt, który najwyraźniej nie wie, z jakimi państwami graniczą jego rodzinne Niemcy.

- Nie! – Zaprotestowała Piotr _(A co on tu robi?)._ To takie małe, zacofane państewko, na pograniczu Europy i Azji. Ludzie, żyją tam jak w XVIII wieku. Mają króla, księżniczki i w ogóle podział na arystokrację i chłopów. W życiu nie słyszeli o Internecie, czy telewizji. Mutanta muszą uważać tam za czarodzieja… _(Co? I to mówi ktoś, kto wychowywał się na Syberii?)  
_  
- Nie, nie, nie! – Zaprotestowała Jean _(I Bogu dzięki!)_. Polska to taki kraj, który w czasie II wojny światowej współpracował z Niemcami. Polacy budowali i zarządzali dla nich obozami koncentracyjnymi _( CO! Nie, no teraz to po prostu zieję ogniem. To, że te obozy znajdowały się na naszym terytorium, nie oznacza jeszcze, że mieliśmy z tym coś wspólnego! Krzyknijmy chórem: „Yey amerykański system edukacji"! I TAK – wszystkie te rewelacje o własnym kraju, znalazłam w prawdziwych, opublikowanych na necie FF. Zgadnijcie, jakie komentarze o położeniu geograficznym, ustroju i historii Polski otrzymali ode mnie autorzy?)_

- Ależ nie kłóćcie się, dzieci. To teraz nie jest ważne. Najważniejsze teraz, to rekrutacja naszego mutanta.

- Tak jest! – Krzyknęli wszyscy na raz i ruszyli biegiem do Black Birda.

**1234**

Po kilku godzinach wylądowali w jakiejś małej wiosce.

Zaledwie parę minut szukania wystarczyło, by Profesor wskazał na jedną z chatek _(CHATEK?)._

X-meni zastukali do drzwi. Otworzyła im kobieta, ok. 40-stki:

- W czym mogę państwu pomóc? – Zapytała uprzejmie. _( Kobieto, nieopodal twego domu, tuż za ogródkiem, wylądował właśnie supernowoczesny odrzutowiec, a banda dziwnie wyglądających ludzi, puka do twych drzwi! „W czym mogę państwu pomóc?" – Naćpałaś się, czy co?) _

- Ach, dzień dobry. Nazywam się Profesor Charles Xavier, a ta grupka to moi uczniowie. Chciałbym z panią porozmawiać o niezwykłych zdolnościach pani córki.

_(Hello! On wie, że masz niezwykłą córkę. Nadal żadnej lampki ostrzegawczej?)_

- Och, ależ proszę, proszę wejść. Serdecznie zapraszam. Właśnie upiekłam ziołowe ciasteczka… _(Aha! Już widzę te zioła… Czy ich uprawa jest nielegalna? )_

**1234**

W ciągu godziny Profesor wyjaśnił niczego nieświadomym rodzicom biednej mutantki, na czym polega proces mutacji genetycznej, swoją ideę pokojowego współistnienia itp. itd. _(Zaraz… I ta kobieta, mieszkająca w CHATCE, gdzieś na bliżej nieokreślonym zadupiu, zrozumiała to wszystko po angielsku? Yey nasz system edukacji! A może to Charlsik nauczył się naszego pięknego języka?)_. Na koniec dodał oczywiście, że „nie wyobraża sobie dalszej działalności Instytutu, jeśli ich córka nie zechce się przyłączyć". _(To chyba nie wymaga wielkiej wyobraźni. Będzie funkcjonował tak, jak dotychczas…).  
_  
- Oczywiście, Profesorze. Naturalnie nasza córka musi sama o tym zadecydować _(Nie jedzcie więcej tych ciastek!)_ A oto i ona.

- Ach…- X-meni wydobyli z siebie zbiorowy jęk zachwytu. Była piękna. Wysoka i szczupła. Miała długie blond włosy z zielonymi końcówkami. Duże niebieskie oczy przykrywała zasłona kruczoczarnych rzęs. Skóra miała kolor miodowy. Ubrana była w długą fioletową spódnicę i żółty top. We włosy zawsze nosiła wpięty czerwony kwiat. Na rękach mnóstwo kolorowych paciorków. . Była po prostu zachwycająca! _(Niom! Zielony, niebieski, fioletowy, żółty, czerwony… Po mojemu to ona wyglądała jakby miała bliskie spotkanie z kilkoma kubłami farby… ) _

- Dzień dobry mamusiu, tatusiu. Ooo, mamy gości – Powiedziała swoim melodyjnym głosem _(Spostrzegawcza jest!)_

- Podejdź tu, Żanetko. Państwo są tu do ciebie. 

Potem Profesor ponownie wyjaśnił wszystko, naszej zachwycającej mutantce.

- I co, zgadzasz się Żanetko? _(Łi! Autorka dała popis! Żaden Amerykanin nie wymówi imienia Żaneta. Niemożliwe. Oczywiście, zamiast zastąpić to imię czymś bardziej „swojskim", założę się, że bezbłędnie będą ja nazywać Żanetą)_

- Bardzo chętnie, Profesorze. Marzę o tym, aby nieść pokój między ludźmi i mutantami.

- Hurra! - Krzyczy Kitty – Żanetka pojedzie z nami do Instytutu.

- Hurra! – Krzyczą pozostali X-meni.

Potem wszyscy pakują się z powrotem do Black Birda i odlatują w kierunku zachodzącego słońca… eee, znaczy Instytutu.

**1234**

Po przylocie, Żanetka była już praktycznie zaprzyjaźniona ze wszystkimi.

- A jakie masz, ten, no, moce?

- Ja, cóż… Potrafię wykonywać bardzo długie skoki. Jak kangur. Dlatego nazywajcie mnie Flower Lady.

X-meni przez chwilę mrugali ze zdziwienia oczami

- Ale co to ma właściwie wspólnego ze skokami? – Zapytała Jean. _(Właśnie!)_

- Nic. Po prostu mi się podoba. Poza tym, jakbyś nie zauważyła, to zawsze noszę tego kwiatka we włosach i on nigdy nie więdnie, o!

- O! – Zawtórowały Kitty i Rogue. – Jesteś po prostu zazdrosna, bo ty nie potrafisz wymyślić dla siebie żadnego fajnego nicku. – Z tymi słowami, każda ujęła Żanetę pod jedno ramię i skierowały się do wyjścia. _(Jezu! Dziewczyny, ile wyście zjadły tych ciastek?) _

- Nie! Zaczekajcie! – Krzyczy Jean, biegnąc za nimi. – Ja też chcę się przyjaźnić z Żanetką! Proszę! Możesz mi nawet wymyślić ksywę, jeśli chcesz…

- Dobra. Co powiesz na „Phoenix"?

- Zgoda!

- Wspaniałe!

- Genialne!

_(O nie. Czy tylko ja ma złe przeczucia?)_

**  
1234**

Wieczorem, zupełnie zadomowiona Żanetka, wybrała się na spacer po ogrodzie. Czuła się wspaniale. Promienie zachodzącego słońca rozświetlały jej zgrabną sylwetkę, a delikatna wieczorna rosa, zachęcała, by dotknąć jej bosymi stopami. Dziewczyna nie mogła się powstrzymać. Zdjęła sandałki i zaczęła tańczyć. _(Pięknie. Nie dość, że ćpunka, to jeszcze lunatyczka. Kogo Xavier przyjmuje do tego swojego ośrodka?)_

Jej pełen radości taniec, przerwał dopiero trzask suchej gałązki, świadczący o czyjejś obecności. Żanetka obróciła się zaskoczona. Okazało się, że „podglądaczem" jest Piotr.

- Ojej – Powiedziała, rumieniąc się uroczo. – Chyba się trochę zapomniałam…

- Nie, nie przerywaj proszę! Jesteś tak gibka i pełna wdzięku, jak leśna nimfa. Chciałbym cię malować.

- Och, dobrze. – Odparła Flower Lady i znów zaczęła tańczyć, a Piotr ją szkicował.

_(Czy aby artysta, nie potrzebuje przypadkiem STATYCZNEJ modelki?)._

- Ale ja myślałam, że tobie podoba się Kitty. – Powiedziała w pewnej chwili nieśmiało.

- Ta gruba krowa! Znaczy…Chciałem powiedzieć… Skądże znowu! Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Poza tym, ona chodzi z Lance'm_. (Phi! Wszystkie swoje przyjaciółki nazywasz „grubymi krowami"?)_. To ty mi się podobasz, Żanetko. Podobasz mi się od chwili, gdy cię pierwszy raz ujrzałem _(Czyli lekko licząc – od dzisiejszego popołudnia)_ . Jesteś dużo ładniejsza od Kitty _(Akurat! No chyba, że ktoś gustuje w „żywych tęczach"). _Tak bardzo przypominasz mi moją młodszą siostrę… _(Colossusie, to jest karalne!)_

- Och Piotrze, jesteś taki miły!

- Nie, Żanetko. To ty jesteś miła. – Tu wyciągnął świeżo zerwany bukiet kwiatów.

- Dla mnie? _(Nie, na pewno dla tego kosmity, co stoi tuż za tobą )_

- Piękno, dla piękna… (_Skąd on bierze takie teksty? Nie podpowiadajcie mi… Wiem! Ciasteczka!)._ Pozwól, że odprowadzę cię do pokoju.

- Bardzo chętnie.

Następnie Piotr odprowadził ją w wyżej wskazane miejsce, gdzie nastąpił długi pocałunek na dobranoc i życząc sobie nawzajem „dobrych snów" zakochani udali się na spoczynek.

**1234**

Następny dzień rozpoczął się od indywidualnej sesji Żanetki i Logana. Najpierw Wolverin wysłał ją na tor przeszkód, ale dzięki swojej niesamowitej zdolności wykonywania bardzo długich skoków, bez większych problemów udało jej się ominąć wszystkie pułapki. Starszy mutant był pod wrażeniem. _(Wielki Brat też)_. 

- Teraz przyszedł czas, na trening z technik samoobrony. – Oświadczył instruktor

- Nie.

- Nie? _(Nie?) _

- Odmawiam – Oświadczyła stanowczo – Jestem przeciwna wszelkiej przemocy. Poza tym, jak mamy szerzyć idee miłości i pokoju, posługując się przemocą? _(Nie wiem. Ale nie zapomnij zapytać Magneto, jak go tylko zobaczysz…) _

- Masz rację! – Odparł Logan, patrząc głęboko w jej szczere oczy. _(CO! Te ciastka są niebezpieczniejsze niż myślałam)_ – A ja do tej pory tego nie dostrzegałem. Teraz się zmienię! Chodź mała, postawię ci colę. – I oboje udali się do kuchni. – (…) widzisz, niektórzy uczniowie są tacy brutalni… - Do uszu jedzących śniadanie uczniów, doleciały słowa wchodzącego Logana. Wtedy wszystkie oczy skierowały się w jedną stronę.

- No co? – Zapytała Rogue – Logan, jak możesz! – I nieszczęśliwa wybiegła z kuchni.

- Pogódź się z tym, Pysiu! Teraz mam nową pupilkę! – Krzyknął za nią Wolverin.

**1234**

Tymczasem śniadanie zostało przerwane, przez kolejny niemiły incydent:

- Odczep się od niego, wywłoko!

- Co? Ja wywłoką? Po prostu mi zazdrościsz, bo jestem od ciebie ładniejsza!

- Ładniejsza? Ha! Jakbym miała tyle operacji plastycznych co ty, to też bym była taka „ładna"!

- Moje piersi są naturalne!

- Ta, akurat!

- A właśnie, że tak!

- Nie!

- Tak! 

- Nie!

- Tak!

- Nie!

To Jean i Emma jak zwykle kłócą się o Scotta_. (Zaraz, zaraz – Emma? Od kiedy ona jest w Evo? W dodatku w X-men… Najpierw Piotr, a teraz ona? Czy my na pewno oglądamy ten sam serial? Bo ja nie pamiętam jej wcale. Przecież nie jadłam ciasteczek… Dziwne…)_

Nie mogąc dłużej znieść tych obelg, Żanetka wskoczyła między walczące telepatki z krzykiem:

- Natychmiast przestańcie! Nie widzicie, co robicie? Kłócicie się ze sobą zupełnie niepotrzebnie, osłabiając w ten sposób drużynę. Czyż nie lepiej byłoby, abyście wykorzystały swoją energię przeciwko wrogom pokoju? Nie wstyd wam?

- Wstyd. – Odpowiedziały obie, spuszczając głowy.

- I to jeszcze, o co cała ta walka? O chłopaka! No wiecie… Czy warto dla czegoś takiego, marnować cenną przyjaźń? _(Jaką przyjaźń?)_ No i nie pomyślałyście, żeby zapytać Cyclopsa o zdanie?

- No… Ja, właściwie to, nie… A ty, Em?

- No… Ja też nie… 

- Wiesz co?

- Co?

- To może go spytajmy?

- Dobra!

- Scott, którą z nas wolisz?

- Żadną! Ja kocham tylko Pamelę Anderson – Odpowiedział chłopak, wyciągając zdjęcie ukochanej, w pomarańczowym kostiumie kąpielowym.

- O kurna!

- No… klapa… Wiesz co, Jean? Twoje włosy naprawdę wyglądają ładnie w tym świetle.

- Serio? Bo z bliska twój biust wcale nie wygląda na sztuczny. 

- Usiądziesz ze mną na matematyce?

- Jasne. A po szkole musimy iść razem na zakupy.

- Superowo!

_(Tia… Xavier musiał zatrudnić mamę Żanety jako kucharkę)_

**1234**

**W szkole**

Gdy nasi ulubieni mutanci przybyli do szkoły, od progu jak zwykle spotkały ich obelgi i wyzwiska:

- Buuu, potwory!

- Precz z wami, wybryki natury!

- Mutanci na Madagaskar! – Dobiegały zewsząd okrzyki.

Wtem, jak z podziemi, wyrósł przed naszą szykanowaną grupką Duncan, wraz z przyjaciółmi: 

- To teraz was mamy i stłuczemy was na kwaśne jabłko, a Kelly was wyrzuci ze szkoły, buhahahaha – Zakrzyknął groźnie. 

Podczas gdy wystraszeni X-meni zaczęli kulić się w sobie i rozglądać za jakąś bezpieczną drogą ewakuacji, na sam przód grupy wyskoczyła Żaneta:

- Jak śmiesz? I wy wszyscy też, jak śmiecie? Cóżeśmy wam uczynili?

- Jesteście mutantami! – Odparł Duncan.

- Ale, co to znaczy?

- No… Jesteście inni…

- Wcale nie. Jesteśmy ludźmi, tak samo jak wy!

- Ale… Ty masz śmieszne włosy…

- A Francuzi jedzą ślimaki i co to oznacza? Że wszyscy Francuzi są mutantami? _(Argument nie do odparcia)  
_  
- Ale… Ale… Wy macie takie super moce, których możecie użyć przeciwko nam.

- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła! – Zawołała oburzona. 

_(A ja jestem oburzona poziomem intelektualnym tej „dyskusji")_

- Serio?

- Serio, serio…

- Dobra. Nie skopiemy was. Jean, nie chciałabyś być znowu moją dziewczyną?

- Och, Duncan! Marzę o tym, od chwili rozstania!

Padają sobie w ramiona i namiętnie się całują. Do Żanety zaś podbiegła Taryn:

- Och, mutantko! To było takie wzruszające. Aż mam łzy w oczach - Ociera je. – Zostaniesz moją najlepszą przyjaciółką?

- Bardzo chętnie. 

Obejmują się ramionami. Na to wszystko wchodzi dyrektor Kelly:

- Moje dzieci – Zaczął – Myliłem się! Ach, jakże się myliłem!- Bije się w piersi. – Dopiero widząc was wszystkich zbratanych, zrozumiałem, że musimy żyć z mutantami w pokoju! Od dziś, żadni mutanci w tej szkole, nie będą szykanowani.

Wzruszeni do łez uczniowie, zaczęli bić brawo. I tako oto liceum w Bayville. Stało się wzorcową w skali kraju, placówką szerzącą tolerancję. _(I wzorcowym przykładem na to, jak narkotyki wypaczają umysły. Mama Żanetki musi dorabiać do pensji w tutejszej stołówce.)_

**1234**

Po lekcjach, które upłynęły w wyjątkowo miłej i przyjaznej atmosferze, X-meni udali się na parking. Tam już czekało na nich Bractwo:

- Stój, Summers!

- Alvers!

- Mamy rachunki do wyrównania, Summers.

- Co wy tu robicie? Kelly wywalił was ze szkoły… 

- Tak. I to wszystko twoja wina, Summers! Przez ciebie nie zdobędę odpowiedniego wykształcenia, a co za tym idzie – dobrze płatnej pracy i nie zamieszkam z Kitty w willi na przedmieściach! 

- Ha, ha! I tak by ci się to nie udało, bo jesteś na to za głupi, Alvers!

- Wcale nie!

- Wcale tak!

- Nie!

- Tak!

- Nie!

- Tak!

_(Jedno jest pewne – Bractwo podkrada żarcie, ze szkolnej stołówki.)_

Tak ze dwie strony dalej:

- Nie!

- Tak!

- NIE! 

- No, to teraz już przesadziłeś! – Krzyknął Scott – Brać ich X-meni!

Ci jednak ani myślą ruszyć się z miejsca.

- Ale po co, Scott? – Zapytała Rogue.

- Mówiłem ci już, jak seksownie wyglądasz, kiedy obijasz komuś gębę?

- Walimy! – Stwierdziła Rogue i z całej siły przyłożyła Jean w twarz – Oups! Pomyłeczka… _(Go Rogue! Znaczy…eee…pomyłeczka)_

W tym momencie, członkowie obu drużyn rzucają się na siebie. Tylko Flower Lady patrzy na to wszystko nieporuszona _(O nie! 3...2…1…)_

- Natychmiast przestańcie! _(A nie mówiłam)._ Nie wstyd wam? Jak wy się zachowujecie? Bracia - mutanci nie powinni walczyć ze sobą nawzajem!

- Ojej! Ona ma rację! Ale z nas tępaki! – Krzyczą mutanci.

- Alvres!

- Summers!

- Zawsze cię lubiłem, Alvers!

- Ja ciebie też, Summers!

- A ja przywracam członków Bractwa do szkoły! – Krzyczy ze swego okna Kelly

- Yey dyrektor Kelly! – Krzyczą wszyscy. 

- Jakże się cieszę, moi X-meni – Mówi nagle przybyły Profesor – Pokazaliście dziś światu, że umiecie rozwiązywać swoje konflikty pokojowymi metodami. Jestem z was dumny _(Powiedzmy wszyscy razem: Awwwww)_

- Stójcie, X-meni! – To Magneto i jego Acolytes – Przybyłem, aby was zniszczyć!

- Ja przybyłam po moje dzieci! – Oświadczyła z drzewa Mystique.

- Muter! – Krzyczy Kurt, ale nie zdążył dokończyć, bo dostał mocno po głowie:

- Zamknij się, pokrako! Ona nas nie nienawidzi. – Mówi Rogue, a następnie krzyczy w kierunku Misti – I my też cię nienawidzimy!

- Ale Rogue, to nasza matka… - Próbuje negocjować Night.

- Zamknij się, mówiłam ci!

Wtem zza krzaków wyskakuje Apocalypse:

- Ha, nędzne robaki! Przybyłem tu, aby zawładnąć światem! _(Zagadką pozostaje, dlaczego chce zaczynać akurat od Bayville… No i – czy tylko ja uważam, że X-meni mają przerąbane?) _

Rozgorzała największa walka stulecia. Wszyscy rzucili się na siebie. Tzn. prawie wszyscy. Żaneta, zamiast przyłączyć się do ogólnej rąbaniny, weszła na pobliski kamień i zawołała ile sił w płucach _( Ooł! Mówiłam, że X-meni mają przerąbane? Zapomnijcie! To czytelnicy powinni wiać ile sił w nogach. O ile chcecie się założyć, że jej pierwszymi słowami, będzie: „Natychmiast przestańcie! Nie wstyd wam?") _

- Natychmiast przestańcie! Nie wstyd wam? _(A nie mówiłam?)_

Wszyscy natychmiast się zatrzymali:

- Jak możecie tak postępować? 

- Ty – tu zwróciła się do Xaviera – Głosisz idee pokojowego współistnienia miedzy ludźmi i mutantami, a w swym ośrodku uczysz przemocy i rzucasz swych uczniów w każdą walkę. – Zawstydzony Xavier zwiesza głowę

– Ty! – Teraz wskazała na Magnusa – Chcesz wybuchu wojny miedzy ludźmi i mutantami. Już zapomniałeś, jak bardzo ucierpiał mój kraj i miliony niewinnych ludzi? – Magneto też ma uszy czerwone ze wstydu

– Ty z kolei – To do Smerfetki – Mówisz, że kochasz swoje dzieci. Podczas gdy tak naprawdę, chcesz z nich zrobić żołnierzy, swojej małej prywatnej armii. – Mistusia się wstyda

- Ty zaś – Zwróciła się z kolei do Apo _(No, to będzie dobre!)_

- Jak możesz postępować w ten sposób? Jesteś najstarszym mutantem na ziemi. Powinieneś być naszym mistrzem i mentorem. Mógłbyś nas tylu rzeczy jeszcze nauczyć. Prowadź nas! _(Żeby coś takiego wymyślić, trzeba czegoś mocniejszego, niż tylko ziołowe ciasteczka.)_

Apo, rzecz jasna, wzruszył się do łez. Natychmiast rzucił na ziemię Pyro, któremu miał właśnie przyłożyć _(Dlaczego zawsze jemu?)_ i zawołał:

- Masz rację! Tak strasznie się wstydzę swojego postępowania! Ale widzisz, zachowuję się tak, bo miałem trudne dzieciństwo. Byłem jedynym mutantem w wiosce. – Tu głośno pociąga nosem – Inne dzieci nie chciały się ze mną bawić. – W tym miejscu pada na kolana, zanosząc się od płaczu. _(Czy autor tego ficta nie nazywa się przypadkiem Chuck A.?)_

Do zgnębionego Apocalypsa podbiega Żaneta. Zarzuca mu ręce na szyję, mocno przytula i mówi: 

- Już nie musisz być sam. Teraz masz nas… Czyńmy miłość, a nie wojnę…- Wzruszony Posiek, odwzajemnia uścisk. 

_(Przepraszam na chwilę, drodzy czytelnicy, ale muszę wyjść… Niedobrze mi…)_

Ten gest dwojga potężnych mutantów, wywołał reakcję łańcuchową. Wszyscy stracili cały zapał do walki. Nastąpiło WIELKIE POJEDNANIE:

- Charlsie, pójdź w me ramiona!

- Ach, Ericu…

Obaj panowie ściskają się serdecznie. Nieopodal, Pietro mierzwi, w geście braterskiej miłości, włosy Wandy, Lance opowiada Scottowi o swych edukacyjnych planach, Toad uczy Kurta najlepszej techniki polowania na muchy, Mystique obdarowuje swą córkę pluszowym niedźwiadkiem, Wolverin z Sabretoothem gawędzą o pogodzie, Jean i Emma malują sobie nawzajem paznokcie itp. itd. _(W każdym razie, łapiecie o co chodzi) _

Kiedy wszyscy się już ze wszystkimi pojednali, Posiek otarł łzy itp. Logan zawołał:

- No, to teraz do baru Harry'ego, żeby to oblać! – Wszyscy patrzą na niego dziwnie – Znaczy… Musimy wydać kulturalne i bezalkoholowe przyjęcie na cześć Żanetki – Wymamrotał

- No, tak lepiej. – Stwierdził Xavier. Następnie zwrócił się do bohaterki – Dokonałaś dziś niezwykłej rzeczy, moja droga. Myślałaś kiedyś o pracy w ONZ? Mam tam wtyki… _(O Boże!)  
_  
- Ja… Ja byłabym zaszczycona… Ale muszę to jeszcze przemyśleć i … - Nie dokończyła, ponieważ zobaczyła biegnącego ku niej Piotra, z wielkim naręczem kwiatów. Wybiegła mu na spotkanie i wtedy…

Szok… Ból… Tragedia…

Nagle z nieba spadł piorun, który trafił prosto w Żanetkę, zabijając ją na miejscu. Przez chwilę wszyscy stali w osłupieniu. W końcu Jean zapytała:

- I co teraz, Profesorze? Znowu do ogródka?

- Tak… To chyba będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie…

- Mutanci! – Ozwał się na to Apocalypse – Oto właśnie zginęła jedyna osoba, która trzymała mnie przy was. Dziś, ze względu na pamięć tej dzielnej dziewczyny, daruję wam. Ale następnym razem was zniszczę! – I odszedł

- Ja też! – Krzyczy Magneto – Chodźcie moi Acolytes. Nie mamy tu nic do roboty. – Odchodzą.

- Zaczekaj, panie! Idę z tobą! Nie mogę dłużej żyć w domu, w którym wszystko przypomina mi o mojej utraconej miłości! – Colossus biegnie za nim.

- I ja odchodzę! Ale jeszcze wrócę, po swoje dzieci! Pa córeczko! Pamiętaj, że mamusia cię kocha!

- A mnie? – Zapytał bliski płaczu Kurt

Mystique patrzy na niego z widoczną odrazą.:

Tak… Ciebie też… Tak troszeczkę… To pa, córciu! – I odchodzi

- Nienawidzę cię! – Krzyczy za nią Rogue, podczas gdy Kurt macha na pożegnanie

- My też spadamy, chłopaki! Jeszcze się spotkamy, Summers!

- Będę na ciebie czekał, Alvers! 

Potem Bractwo też odchodzi, a pogrążeni w bólu i rozpaczy X-meni, wracają do Instytutu, by urządzić Żanetce godziwy pochówek w ogródku.

ONZ ogłasza żałobę ogólnonarodową

**1234**

Wieczorem, Ororo podlewa kwiatki w swoim ogródku:

- No, no, no moje skarby… Pijcie sobie, na zdrowie. Urośniecie duże i silne… I nie musicie się już więcej niczego obawiać. Zajęłam się tą czarownicą, która wczoraj tak brutalnie po was deptała, swoimi koślawymi stopami! No i ten jej zakochany głupek… On też już nie będzie więcej ogołacał moich rabatek! Natura znowu zwyciężyła, buhahahahahahaha! No i gdyby na świecie zapanował pokój, to nie mogłybyśmy z Mystique, gapić się jak Logan i Sabretooth zdzierają z siebie koszulki, za każdym razem, gdy udajemy, że ze sobą walczymy…. _(Nie ma to, jak właściwa motywacja)  
_

**THE END**

_(Narkotyki są BE!)_


	3. MS Puszczalska

**DISCLAIMER** – Myślicie, że to moje? Nie, no serio? Niestety, nie w tym wcieleniu… Płacić też mi za to nie płacą, więc nie ma sensu nasyłać na mnie prawników :P

HA! Wbrew pozorom „pogłoski o mojej śmierci okazały się mocno przesadzone" – jak mawiał wielki pisarz. Mogłabym się w sumie wytłumaczyć, z tak długiej nieobecności, ale… powiedzmy sobie, że life is brutal and full of zasadzkas… Tyle

**ROZDZIAŁ III**

**Mary-Sue Puszczalska**

A oto i kolejna z gatunku, na pierwszy rzut okaz pozornie nieszkodliwa Mary, która już wkrótce okazuje się sypiać z co najmniej połową obsady serialu. Oczywiście, jej prawdziwa miłość jest WIELKA i tylko jedna… jak więc kończy z pozostałymi? A jakoś tak wyszło…. Oczywiście te „inne" związki trwają bardzo krótko, a złamane męskie serca nikogo nie obchodzą… W końcu ona kocha XXX. A i oczywiście autorka obiecuje, że „romans" będzie się rozwijał bardzo powoli… Czyli „zostaną parą" DOPIERO w drugim rozdziale… Miłość – zwykle któryś z „Bad boy'sów": Logan lub Remy. Enjoy jeśli potraficie…

Przypominam, że beznadziejny (pełen patosu, powtórzeń, dziwacznych synonimów i bezsensownych zwrotów akcji) styl jest zupełnie zamierzony, gdyż w takich to fickach zwykle występują M.S. Ja tylko chwilami ubarwiam co nieco celem lepszego efektu parodii. A i tak do niektórych mistrzów to i tak mi bardzo daleko…

**W pewien mroźny, poniedziałkowy dzień …**

Logan pędził na swym motorze poprzez pustą autostradę. Czuł uderzenia wiatru na twarzy i wiatr we włosach. Czuł się… wolny! Dlatego uwielbiał szybką jazdę na motocyklu. Nic nie mogło się równać z tym uczuciem. Kiedy tak pędził w nieznane czuł się … czuł się prawie… szczęśliwy. Coś jednak nie dawało spokoju jego wyczulonym zmysłom. Coś było nie tak, jak powinno. Przeszkadzało, drażniło… Zapach! Zapach, którego na pewno nie powinno tu być . Jego odwieczny wróg! Sabretooth! Czyżby jednak znów został oszukany? List, który dostał kilka dni temu od byłego pracownika H.Y.D.R.A, który mógł mu wyjawić kilka sekretów z jego tajemniczej przeszłości okazał się nic niewartym świstkiem papieru spreparowanym przez tego złoczyńcę?

**FLASHBACK**

Tuż po śniadaniu w jadalni Instytutu Xaviera dla Uzdolnionej Młodzieży w Bayville.

Nagle słychać charakterystyczne BAMF a w powietrzu unosi się zapach siarki. To tutejszy dowcipniś Kurt Wagner właśnie użył swojej mocy teleportacji. W ręku trzymał stos białych kopert

„POoooooczta!" Krzyknął ile sil w płucach i zabrał się do rozdawania listów. Kiedy uporał się już z kilkoma kartkami urodzinowymi dla Amary, stosami rachunków i reklam w ręku pozostała mu już tylko brudna, pomięta koperta bez adresu zwrotnego. Adresat: WEPON X mógł oznaczać tylko jednego człowieka…

„Dawaj to , Elfie!" Powiedział Logan wyrywają c kopertę z rąk pluszowego X-mena i zaczął czytać

_Wiem kim jesteś. Znam twoją przeszłość. Wiem kto i dlaczego uczynił twe życie tym, czym jest dzisiaj, a także dlaczego zbito twoją ukochaną, której nie pamiętasz. Chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej? _[zadzwoń pod 0 700 wróżka Angelika?]_ Spotkaj się ze mną w opuszczonej rzeźni za miastem, podczas pierwszej pełni księżyca po otrzymaniu tego listu. Będę czekał od południa do północy._

_Z poważaniem_

_Anonim_

_P.S. Masz być sam. Nawet nie myśl o zabraniu ze sobą kogoś ze swoich przyjaciół, bo stanie im się krzywda. Miłego dnia._

_P.S 2. Na znak, że nie żartuję załączam do listu tę oto fotografię_

Logan potrząsnął kopertą i w jego dłoni znalazło się stare zdjęcie. Było ono pogięte i nadgryzione zębem czasu, ale dało się na nim zauważyć zarys ciemnej sylwetki na tle nocnego nieba. To rzeczywiści mógł być on… [Albo czterech Murzynów w ciemnym korytarzu].

„I co o tym myślisz Chuck?"

„Cóż Loganie, nie mogę Ci bronić spotkania z tym człowiekiem, jeśli naprawdę może on pomóc choć troszkę rozwiać tę mgłę spowijającą twoją przeszłość. Ale powinieneś być ostrożny. To może być pułapka!" [Serio? Niezła dedukcja jak na najpotężniejszego telepatę na świecie]

„Nie martw się o mnie Charles. Każdy, kto spróbuje stanąć na mojej drodze pokosztuje zimnej stali." Powiedział X-men z amnezją wyciągając swoje szpony z charakterystycznym SNIKT „Wyruszam natychmiast!" [Czyżby list dotarł szczęśliwie w dzień pełni?]

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Wyglądało na to, że Xavier się nie mylił. Logan natychmiast zjechał na pobocze i śladem zapachu wszedł do pobliskiego parku. [Tego przy autostradzie???]. Szablozęby już na niego czekał.

„Haha znów dałeś się nabrać na ten stary numer, kurduplu!"

„Szablozęby, ty śmieciu, mogłem się tego domyśleć" [Mogłeś] „Kto był na tej fotografii?"

„Pyro w kostiumie diabła na Halloween. Na szczęście Gambit to kiepski fotograf i zapomniał włączyć lampę"

„Zabije cię za to, bubku!"

„Nie, to w końcu ja zabiję ciebie! Dawaj!"

Z tymi słowami dwaj odwieczni wrogowie rzucili się na siebie i rozpoczęła się walka na śmierć i życie. Po serii morderczych ciosów i uników przewagę zaczął uzyskiwać Wolverin, niestety Sabre nie przestrzegał zasad Fair Play i zadał cios poniżej pasa. Tego Logan się nie spodziewał. Zawył z bólu i upadł na ziemię. Sabretooth już, już miał zadać leżącemu morderczy cios gdy nagle jego uszu dobiegł władczy głos:

„Zostaw go, ty zabójco! Zmierz się lepiej z kimś swojego rozmiaru!"

Zaskoczony Acolyta zdążył podnieść głowę tylko po to, by zobaczyć jak w jego kierunku biegnie piękna, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Dalej wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Tajemnicza bohaterka odbiła się od ziemi i wykonała potrójne salto, zakończone kopnięciem prosto między oczy. Następnie nastąpiła seria ciosów zadanych z niezwykłą siłą. Ostatecznie sprawę przesądził perfekcyjny kopniak z półobrotu. Całkowicie pokonany Szablozęby musiał ratować się ucieczką. [Ba! Mówimy o człowieku, któremu niestraszny byłby oddział komando, ale każdy drży przed potęgą MS!]

Tajemnicza nieznajoma zaś podeszła do Logana i pomogła mu wstać. Zaskoczony X-men spostrzegł, że jego ratowniczka jest bardzo młoda i niezwykle piękna.

„Dziękuję za pomoc. Uratowałaś mi życie."

„To drobiazg." Odpowiedziała „Muszę już iść."

„Zaczekaj! Kim jesteś? Jak masz na imię?"

„Przepraszam, ale mama zawsze mi powtarzała, że nie należy rozmawiać z obcymi. Poza tym spieszę się. Dowidzenia."

Logan długo jeszcze wpatrywał się w ślad za dziewczyną, która dawno już zniknęła z pola widzenia. _Ciekawe, kim była?_ – zastanawiał się. Cóż teraz to nieważne. W końcu nigdy już jej nie spotka. [To jest właśnie obiecane „rozwijanie wątku romansowego powoli"]. No a skoro już wyruszył w trasę, równie dobrze może jednak trochę powęszyć. Może mimo wszystko uda mu się jakoś trafić na ślad swojej zaginionej przeszłości?

Wrócił do swojego Harley'a i ruszył w kierunku Kanady.

**1234**

Po kilku tygodniach bezowocnych poszukiwań Logan powrócił do Instytutu. Profesor natychmiast zawezwał go do swojego gabinetu i zakomunikował

„Loganie, musisz wiedzieć, że podczas Twojej nieobecności przybyła nam nowa rekrutka. Ma na imię Kyra, co po grecku oznacza damę [Hę? Czy aby na pewno Logan MUSI wiedzieć to wszystko?] Na początek przydzieliłem ją do Młodych Rekrutów, ale ponieważ jest od nich dużo starsza postanowiłem awansować ją do starszej drużyny. Jutro z rana będziecie mieli indywidualny trening, zaraz po sesji z młodszą grupą. Przydzieliłem jej pokój zaraz obok twojego."

„E-e… jasne, Chuck"

„To, jak ci minęła podróż?"

**1234**

**Nazajutrz…**

Wolverine rozpoczął dzień od swojego ulubionego zajęcia, dręczenia młodych rekrutów [Popołudniami w ramach relaksu wyrywa muszkom skrzydełka]. Od razu zauważył, że od jego ostatniej bytności w Instytucie w grupie narosło pewne… napięcie

„ Udław się tym Drake!" – Krzyknął Alex Summers strzelając do lodowatego X-mena swoimi promieniami [od kiedy to on oficjalnie jest w drużynie – jak zwykle ani słowa wyjaśnienia]

„Trzeba czegoś więcej by powalić niepokonanego Icemana!" – Stwierdził Bobbster uchylając się przed ciosem [Co? Jakim ciosem?] - „Co powiesz na małe ochłodzenia atmosfery?" – Z tymi słowy, używając swej niezwykłej mocy mutanta wytworzył kilka lodowych kul, które natychmiast poleciały w stronę Havoka

„Ha, tylko na tyle cię stać? Nic dziwnego, że Kyra woli mnie od ciebie. Jesteś takim nieudacznikiem!" Krzyknął zaatakowany, ale Bobby nie pozostał mu dłużny.

„Tak ci się wydaje, zazdrośniku! Ale jeśli woli ciebie, to czemu to mnie ściskała na meczu!"

„Ty gnojku!!!!!" - Po tych słowach nastąpiła kolejna wymiana ciosów pomiędzy walczącymi, kiedy niespodziewanie do walki włączył się Sunspot:

„Obaj możecie iść się walić! Kyra jest moją dziewczyną!"

„Chyba śnisz lalusiu!"

„Czyżby? To czemu wczoraj powiedziała mi, że jestem kimś naprawdę wyjątkowym?"

„Zabiję cię , gównojadzie!" [???]

Logan nie mogąc już patrzeć na szarpaninę trójki nastolatków, postanowił interweniować [Czemu dopiero teraz?]

„Wy troje macie się uspokoić natychmiast!" Krzyknął „Czy ktoś mi może wreszcie wyjaśnić, o co ty do diabła chodzi?"

„ Do tej dwójki idiotów nie dociera po prostu, że Kyra jest moją dziewczyną" Objaśnił prędziutko Roberto

„Co? Pomarzyć to ty sobie możesz! Ona jest moja!" Zaczął od nowa Iceman

„A właśnie, że moja!" Zaperzył się Havok

Chłopcy znów mieli rzucić się na siebie, ale tym razem Logan do tego nie dopuścił. Wyznaczył wszystkim kary (indywidualne treningi z nim + dyżury przy obieraniu ziemniaków) i zakończył sesję. Następny w jego grafiku był indywidualny trening ze sprawczynią całego tego zamieszania. _To może być bardzo ciekawe._ – Pomyślał [Why? Co go niby obchodzą rozterki sercowe młodych rekrutów?].

**1234**

Kiedy drzwi do Sali Walk się otworzyły weszła przez nie młoda, na oko 17-letnia dziewczyna. Była bardzo piękna, wysoka, zgrabna, o czarnych prostych włosach z białymi pasemkami przy twarzy [bo to taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakie oryginalne!] i czarnych oczach. Ubrana była w czarny obcisły kostium z żółtym „X"na lewej piersi. Wolverine zauważył też, że ma 3 kolczyki w jednym uchu (w drugim tylko jeden), kolczyk w języku i ciemny makijaż.

Nic dziwnego, że zawróciła im w głowach. Pomyślał [I co jeszcze?!]. Było w niej również coś znajomego, ale nie potrafił określić co…

„A więc, to ty jesteś Kyra" – Powiedział – „Mnie nazywają Logan i jestem twoim największym koszmarem"

„Czyżby?" – Zapytała kpiąco – „Mam się bać?"

„Powinnaś. Wszyscy inni się boją"

„ Ale ja nie jestem jak wszyscy!" Odparła bezczelnie patrząc mu prosto w oczy [Oł je! Rebelia!]

„Co do tego, zaraz się przekonamy. Jakie masz moce i jak cię nazywają?"

„Mój pseudonim to Princess Powerful" [Boże! Nie pokazuj się lepiej na oczy małej Molly Hayes] „Posiadam super siłę, podwyższoną szybkość i zręczność a także telepatię. Potrafię też latać na dystanse poniżej 30 km w jedną stronę. Całe życie trenowałam też sztuki walki".

„Imponujące." Stwierdził „Zaraz się przekonamy, czy pomoże ci to w walce jeden na jednego" – Z tymi słowami rzucił Kyrze kij do walki. Sam chwycił za drugi i błyskawicznie zadał pierwszy cios. Dziewczyna jednak bez większego problemu go odparowała. „Nieźle sobie radzisz." Pochwalił. „Myślisz, że długo tak wytrzymasz?"

„Dopóki cię nie pokonam" Odparła z aroganckim uśmiechem.

„Jesteś bardzo pewna siebie"

„Mam powody. W końcu przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu uratowałam ci życie"

_O Boże, to ona!_ – Pomyślał Logan [Alleluja! Minęła mu pomroczność jasna!] Głośno zaś powiedział:

„Co robiłaś tam wtedy, w parku?" Cios, unik, cios.

„Wyszłam na spacer. Zobaczyłam że nie masz szans z tamtym wielkoludem, a nie lubię kiedy więksi wyżywają się na mniejszych. Mam tak od dziecka." Cios, unik, cios

„A dlaczego, nie zostałaś?"

„Bo spieszyłam się na spotkanie z waszym Profesorem." Cios, unik, cios. [Mogłaś chociaż wezwać karetkę, przecież nie wiedziałaś, ze Logan ma zdolności regeneracyjne… :P]

„Dobrze, zostawmy to. Może mi powiesz dlaczego siejesz zamęt wśród młodszych uczniów?" Odrzucają kije i zaczynają lać się na gołe pięści.

„Zupełnie nie wiem, o czym mówisz." Cios, unik, cios.

„Czyżby? Więc może wyjaśnisz mi, dlaczego trzech na raz twierdzi, że jesteś ich dziewczyną?" Cios, unik, cios.

„Oh, chłopcy są nieco nadpobudliwi i mogli opatrznie zrozumieć niektóre moje zachowania." Cios, unik, cios, trochę dyszenia i sapania.

„Na przykład?"

„Z Alexem nic mnie nie łączy. Poprosiłam go tylko i kilka lekcji surfowania. Wbrew pozorom, to bardzo kontaktowy sport, wiesz? [Surfing? Poza tym, podobno jest zima. Gdzie on jej uczył tego surfingu? Na basenie?] Owszem spotkaliśmy się przez parę dni, niekompletnie ubrani i była przy tym kupa śmiechu, ale to jeszcze nie czyni nas parą. Ten pocałunek to była pomyłka…" Cios, unik, cios, trochę dyszenia i sapania.

„A jednak się całowaliście!" Wykrzyknął. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo wzburzyła go ta informacja. Cios, unik, cios, trochę dyszenia i sapania.

„To pomyłka! On zanurkował. Długo nie wypływał. Jak już się wynurzył, bałam się, że coś mu się stało i chciałam zrobić usta-usta. Samo wyszło!" Cios, unik, cios, trochę dyszenia i sapania.

„A Sunspot? Podobno powiedziałaś mu, że jest dla ciebie kimś wyjątkowym." Cios, unik, cios, trochę dyszenia i sapania.

„Bo jest! Ale on to opatrznie zrozumiał! Owszem wyszliśmy razem do kina i trzymaliśmy się za ręce, ale to dlatego, że on tak bardzo przypomina mi mojego młodszego brata. Dlatego jest dla mnie taki wyjątkowy. Zawsze trzymaliśmy się z bratem za ręce oglądając filmy!" Cios, unik, cios, trochę dyszenia i sapania.

„A Bobster?"

„Oh zupełnie nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi! Oglądaliśmy razem mecz w telewizji, ponieważ lubimy tę samą drużynę koszykówki. Za każdym razem, kiedy zdobyliśmy punkt padaliśmy sobie w ramiona i… i może z emocji ucałowałam go na koniec, ale ja zawsze reaguję tak żywiołowo! Nic nie mogę na to poradzić!" Przechodzą do walki w zwarciu.

„I to ma być wyjaśnienie?" Warknął.

„To były finały!"

„Aha… I na pewno nic cię z nimi nie łączy?" Zapytał przyciskając ją do ściany.

„No coś ty! Oni… wszyscy są …dla mnie za młodzi" Krzyknęła zdyszana „A… tak poza tym… to… ja już kocham kogoś innego…" Ostatnią część zdania wyszeptała cichutko, skromnie spuszczając wzrok, ale Logan i tak usłyszał.

„Kogo?" Zapytał wbrew sobie.

„Wierzysz w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia?"

Ich oczy spotkały się. Logan czuł jej sprężyste ciało przyciśnięte do swojego i nie mógł się dłużej opierać … Ich usta spotkały się w namiętnym pocałunku prawdziwej miłości. [Łup! Łup! Łup! To odgłos walenia głową o biurko! I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o rozsądne rozwijanie wątku romansowego!].

**1234**

Wieczorem Kyra cichutko wsunęła się do pokoju swojego nowego chłopaka:

„Logan, mam do ciebie wielką prośbę…"

„O co chodzi, żabciu?"

„Bo wiesz, jutro w liceum w Bayville jest dyskoteka i ja za bardzo nie mam z kim iść…"

„Co?!?" [Co?!?]

„No bo wiesz… nie chcę zapraszać żadnego z młodych rekrutów, żeby żaden znów sobie czegoś nie pomyślał… a wszyscy ze starszej grupy są już zajęci i…"

„Nawet mowy nie ma!"

„Ale Pysiaczku… Zrób to dla mnie…" Patrzy na niego oczkami zbitego spaniela

„No dobra… ale tylko po to, żeby młodzi znów się nie kłócili." [O! Mój! Boże!]

„Dziękuję ci skarbie!" Pisnęła uradowana dziewczyna, całując Logana w usta. „Dobranoc mój słodki".

**1234**

Następnego wieczora w sali gimnastycznej liceum w Bayville

Na początku Logan czuł się tu kompletnie nieswojo. Sam pośród bandy nastolatków. W końcu Kyrze jednak udało się wyciągnąć go na parkiet. Ona sama miała muzykę we krwi i poruszała się z wielką gracją, zwracając swoim tańcem uwagę wszystkich chłopców. Wolverine z początku kompletnie sztywny, zachęcony przez dziewczynę szybko złapał rytm i na parkiecie nikt nie mógł im dorównać . [Oh je bejbe! Logan w dyskotece! Sombody call 911! Shorty's fire burning on the dance floor ułoo!]. A kiedy nadszedł czas na „wolniaki" Princess przytuliła się mocno do niego i wyszeptała:

„Wiesz… nie mówiłam ci tego wcześniej, ale… dziś są moje 18 urodziny…"

„Co ty mówisz?"

„Chodź, wymknijmy się stąd, a pokażę ci co chciałbym dostać na prezent…"

„Mrau!"

[Będę musiała autorce wysłać rachunek za psychoterapeutę!]

**1234**

Romans Kyry i Logana kwitł. Następnego dnia mutantka przeprowadziła się do pokoju ukochanego, w końcu była pełnoletnia! [Ale nadal pozostawała tylko licealistką w związku ze swoim nauczycielem! Gdzie jest Profesor? Gdzie rodzice? Dlaczego nie protestują?]. Po miesiącu zaczęli planować ślub. Niestety ich szczęściu nie dane było trwać, ponieważ Wolverin otrzymał kolejny anonim:

_OD: Prezes H.Y.D.R.A. sp. Z.o.o_

_DO: Wepon X_

_Mamy zaszczyt zaprosić pana na zjazd kombatantów naszej zacnej organizacji, który odbędzie się 3 dnia, 2 miesiąca bieżącego roku, w byłej opuszczonej bazie wojskowej 20 km na północny zachód od Vancouver. W programie przewidziano liczne atrakcje: bankiet, spotkanie ze starymi kolegami z pola bitwy, a także na specjalne życzenie przywracanie utraconych wspomnień. Serdecznie Zapraszamy._

_P.S. Osób towarzyszących nie przewiduje się_

„Logan, nie jedź proszę! To może być pułapka."

„Kyra, słońce mojego życia, muszę. Nie mogę rozpocząć przyszłości z tobą nie poznawszy uprzednio swojej przeszłości." [Słońce mojego życia?]

„To przynajmniej weź mnie ze sobą!" Błagała.

„Wiesz, że nie mogę. To bardzo niebezpieczna misja. Lęk o ciebie nie pozwoliłby mi się należycie skupić. Rozpraszałabyś mnie tylko."

„Obiecaj, że wrócisz cały i zdrowy. I to szybko!"

„Obiecuję, moja miłości!" Po tym żarliwym oświadczeniu ich usta spotkały się w namiętnym pocałunku i Logan odjechał w kierunku Kanady.

**1234**

Minęły tygodnie, a on wciąż nie dawał znaku życia. W końcu do Instytutu przyszła paczka. Zawierała tylko jedną rzecz. Odciętą dłoń. Z adamentu…

**1234**

Pogrążona w czarnej rozpaczy po starcie ukochanego Kyra, nie mogąc znieść współczujących spojrzeń koleżanek z Instytutu oraz natrętnych propozycji „pocieszenia" ze strony kolegów postanowiła opuścić niegościnne już jej mury. Początkowo planowała powrót do domu rodzinnego, ale życie bywa nieprzewidywalne…

**FLASHBACK**

Spowita w żałobną czerń Kyra przechadzała się alejkami parku. Dlaczego tu przyszła? Przecież to tu po raz pierwszy spotkała miłość swojego życia – Logana… Z drugiej strony wybór wydawała się oczywisty. Xavier wysłał ją tego dnia do szkoły, twierdząc, że pomoże jej to oderwać się od ponurych myśli, któż jednak mógłby się skupić na polskim czy matematyce, gdy miłość jego życia odeszła na zawsze? [Zaraz, zaraz… jakim polskim? Autorka chyba troszkę popiętroliła kraje… Poza tym ile razy jeszcze będziemy musieli wysłuchać, że Wolverin był miłością jej życia?]. Wtem jej żałobne rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez czyjś głos:

„Cześćmała!Cotam?Cośtakaponura?Umarłktoś,czyjak?" – To Pietro, alias Quicksilver, członek Bractwa wypatrzył Kyrę podczas swego codziennego joggingu.

„A, to ty Pietro! Zostaw mnie w spokoju proszę, nie jestem w nastroju do kłótni…" Powiedziała pociągając nosem.

„Hej!Aktotusiękłóci?Niepłaczproszę.Powiedz,cosięstało?" Poprosił czule. [WTF?]

„L…Logan…on…on…NIE ŻYJE!"

„OMójBoże,to straszne!Jaktosięstało?"

„Nikt nie wie nic pewnego..." Szlochała „A ja..ja nie widzę sensu dalszego istnienia bez niego…"

„Niepłacz,proszę.Niemogępatrzećgdyktośtakpięknyjaktycierpitakbardzo."

„Pietro, ja jestem niepocieszona!"

„Pozwól,żespróbujętemuzaradzić" – Z tymi słowami podniósł dziewczynę z ziemi , niczym pannę młodą i błyskawicznie zaniósł na ukrytą po drugiej stronie parku polankę. Było to miejsce niezwykle urokliwe. Rosły tu wielobarwne kwiaty, których aromat przyjemnie drażnił jej nozdrza. W pobliżu szemrał strumyczek, z którego wodę piła mała sarenka… [Zaraz, zaraz! Jakie kwiaty, jak sarenka? Przecież dopiero co był luty!]

„Jak tu pięknie!" Zachwyciła się dziewczyna .„Gdzie jesteśmy?"

„ęprzyjśćtusobie,posiedziećwsamotnościiponapawaćsiępię." Zwierzył się chłopak.

„Oh… To miłe z twojej strony, ale obawiam się, że to za bardzo nie pomoże w mojej sytuacji…"

„BiednaKyra…Alewiesz,jadoskonalerozumiemcoczujesz…." (Tu Pietro opowiada jakąś rzewną historyjkę o Magneto lub Wandzie…)

„Oh Pietro, jak ty to zniosłeś? Wiesz, już poczułam się trochę lepiej. To naprawdę pomaga… Świadomość, że nie jest się samym na świecie…"

„Pozwól,żepomogęcijeszczebardziej." Z tymi słowami Quicksilver nachyla się nad ustami dziewczyny i całuje namiętnie. „Jeslizechceszjużnigdyniebedzieszsamanaswiecie."- Znów ją całuje.

„Oh Pietro… jakie to cudowne…." Szepcze dziewczyna „Ale czy to aby nie za szybko?"

„Kochanie,niebezpowodunazywająęszybko"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Princess Powerful spakowała swoje walizki i opuściła Instytut, aby zamieszkać ze swoim nowym chłopakiem w drewnianym domu Bractwa.

**1234**

**Nocą…**

„I co? To już?"

„Noprzecieżmówiłem,żeja**WSZYSTKO**robięszybko."

„Ale… ja nic nie poczułam!"

„Acomnietoobchodzi?Mniebyłodobrze!"

„Pietro, ty nieczuły egoisto!"

„Zamknijsięidajmispać!Muszęjutrodobrzewyglądać.MamrandkęzBetsyBraddock!"

„Jak to, a co ze mną?"

„Coztobą?"

„Przecież mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz"

„Jamogękochaćweilekobietjednocześścisięniepodobazawszemożeszsięwyprowadzić." Powiedział Pietro odwracając się do niej plecami.

**1234**

Następnego dnia, gdy Gambit przyszedł przekazać Bractwu rozkazy Magneto, zastał w domu tylko piękną X-menkę zajętą opłakiwaniem swej kolejnej utraconej miłości. [Która trwała aż całe jedno popołudnie]

„Dlaczego płaczesz, cherie?" Zapytał.

Gdy Kyra skończyła opowiadać jaką to podłość wyrządził jej Pietro, Gambit aż zapłonął z gniewu

„Tak nie może być! Zawsze mówiłem, że to padalec, ale to nie może mu ujść na sucho! Tak nie traktuje się damy!" [Damy? Jakiej damy? Człowieku, damy się szanują!] „Już on mi za to zapłaci!"

„Nie… proszę, nie Remy…" Wyszeptała zrezygnowana dziewczyna „On nie jest tego wart. Zresztą… może na to zasłużyłam? Ostatecznie kto może się interesować taką dziewczyną jak ja?" [Otóż to właśnie]

„Ależ, nie wolno ci tak mówić, cherie!" Ostro zaprotestował Gambit „ Taka kobieta jak ty, jest warta wszystkiego, co najlepsze… Ja… Ja zupełnie nie rozumiem, co ty w ogóle widziałaś w tym smarkatym maminsynku. Nie powinnaś sobie zawracać nim głowy. Zamiast tego zwróci uwagę na mężczyznę, który jest tuż obok ciebie"

„Co, ty próbujesz mi powiedzieć, Remy?"

„Szsz cherie… Dość już słów. Słowa nic nie znaczą. Teraz niech przemówią czyny" I z tymi słowami zamknął jej usta namiętnym pocałunkiem.

„To… to takie… niespodziewane" Wyjąkała Kyra, gdy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie

„Kocham cię, chreie… Pokochałem cię już w pierwszej chwili, kiedy cię ujrzałem!"

„Oh Gambit!"

„Czy zamieszkasz ze mną w bazie Acolytes?"

„Ja… ja nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć… To wszystko stało się tak nagle…"

„Wiec nie myśl, cherie. Czuj!" – Z tymi słowami pocałował ją po raz kolejny

„Tak Remy, zgadzam się!"

„To super, ale najpierw…"

Jeszcze tego popołudnia Gambit pomógł Kyrze w przeprowadzce. Kiedy Quicksilver wrócił do domu nie zastał ani swojej dziewczyny, ani jej rzeczy. Za to w łazience czekała go przykra niespodzianka – wszystkie jego zapasy super-trwałego żelu do włosów zostały zniszczone.

„Niiiiiiieeee! To nie może się tak skończyć!!!!!!!!!" Krzyknął. A następnie zapłakał, gdyż właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że Kyra była jednak miłością jego życia, i że już nigdy nie spotka tak wspaniałej dziewczyny jak ona.

**1234**

**Tymczasem nocą w bazie Acolytes**

„Oh Gamit!"

„Oh Cherie!"

„Ah Gambit!!"

„Ah Cherie!!"

„Oah Gambit!!!!"

„Oah Rogue!!!!"

„Rogue?!?""

„Oupss!"

**1234**

I tak po raz kolejny Princess Powerful została sama. Okazało się bowiem, że Gambit tak naprawdę jest zakochany w Rogue, a z Kyrą związał się tylko dlatego, że ona też nosi ciemny makijaż i ma białe pasemka we włosach, przez co przypominała mu ukochaną. Kyra jednak wspaniałomyślnie wybaczyła mu tę „zdradę" wiedząc, że nic nie powinno stawać na drodze prawdziwej miłości. Co więcej dała nawet naszemu Romeo numer telefonu do bladoskórej. [Kocham to wyrażenie :P]

Niestety sama czuła się bardzo samotna.

„Dlaczego, ach dlaczego nie mogę sobie ułożyć z nikim życia?" Pytała samą siebie „Czyżbym była przeklęta?" [Raczej łatwa, kochanie.]

Usłyszał to Magneto, który również pozostawał pod wielkim urokiem niezwykłej mutantki i zaproponował jej, aby została królową u boku przyszłego władcy świata. Eric, choć co prawda dużo starszy wciąż pełen był młodzieńczego wigoru. Poza tym nie sposób było odmówić mu wspaniałej sylwetki, inteligencji, poczucia humoru, no i dawał jej poczucie stabilizacji… [Ano jo. Wypisz wymaluj Magneto] Już, już wydawało się, że oto w końcu znalazła mężczyznę, który może dać jej szczęście, ale niestety i tu wkrótce pojawiły się zgrzyty. Otóż, jego dzieci nie chciały zaakceptować nowej macochy! Kyra nie mogła się pogodzić z faktem, że Magneto miałby wybierać pomiędzy nią a swoimi dziećmi, postanowiła mu więc to ułatwić i pewnej nocy na zawsze opuściła tajną bazę Acolytes.

**1234**

Wkrótce w Bayville zagościła wiosna, a wraz z pierwszymi kwiatami i powracającymi ptakami powrócił także…

[Tataratatata!]

LOGAN!

Tak, Logan. Cały i zdrowy. Przy pomocy Cerebro natychmiast zlokalizował nowe miejsce pobytu Kyry - mały domek na przedmieściach Nowego Jorku. Bez zwłoki wskoczył na swojego Harleya i już po chwili pukał do jej wrót.

Kiedy drzwi się uchyliły Wolverine ujrzał swoją ukochaną piękniejszą niż zwykle.

„Lo..Logan?" Wyszeptała zszokowana mutantka. „Ale… Ale przecież ty nie żyjesz! Przysłali nam twoją rękę."

„To nie była moja ręka, tylko X23, która również pojechała na ten zjazd" [I nikt się nie pokapował, że ona coś mała jest?] „To znaczy ja też swoją straciłem…"

**FLASHBACK**

„Logan! Logan! Logan!" – Wiwatują rozentuzjazmowane (i kompletnie pijane) tłumy żołnierzy H.Y.D.R.A.

„Yeah!" Krzyczy Logan, zataczając się, gdyż jest w stanie totalnego upojenia alkoholowego [Jak skoro ma czynnik samoleczący – nie wyjaśniono. Prawdopodobnie łyknął na raz cysternę wódki] „I kto tak potrafi?" Zapytał wkładając prawą rękę do zbiornika z lawą .

**END OF FLASHBACK**

„… Ale mi odrosła. Tylko teraz nie mam w niej adamatium"

„Oh mój biedaku… To musiało być straszne. Torturowali cię?"

„No… tak jakby…"

„A jak zginęła X-23?"

„Eee można powiedzieć, że to był… nieszczęśliwy wypadek…"

**FLASHBACK**

„Phi! Myszlisz, sze jestesz taki moczny? (hik)" – X-23 również jest w stanie wyraźnie wskazującym na spożycie „Tak, to kaszty gupi potrafi! (hik) Ja si zaras pokaszę jak to robio prafsiwi meszyźni. (hik) „Chłopaki, dawaś hak !(hik)"

„Laura! Laura! Laura!"

„Ooo (hik) Więcz to tak mam na imię (hik) Nawet ładnie!" – Stwierdziła mutantka łapiąc ręką za podany jej hak, który następnie kazała zanurzyć cały w zbiorniku z lawą. Kiedy w końcu ktoś przypomniał sobie, że trzeba by ją chyba wyciągnąć z X-23 pozostała już tylko ręka…

Ale impreza musi trwać dalej…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

„Ale nie mówmy już o smutnych rzeczach. Najważniejsze, że w końcu udało mi się uciec [czyt. wytrzeźwieć] i powróciłem do ciebie!"

„Oh Logan!" Krzyknęła Kyra rzucając mu się w ramiona. Wtedy dopiero Wolverine zauważył liczne siniaki i otarcia na ciele swojej ukochanej. [Dopiero?]

„A to co jest? I czemu wokół ciebie unosi się zapach Sabretootha?" Zapytał.

„Eeee… To tylko… Bo widzisz, ja…"

„Z kim ty tam tak gadasz i przeciągi robisz, zołzo?" Dobiegło pytanie z głębi domu „Lepiej przynieś mi piwo kobieto!"

„Jak mogłaś się z nim związać?!?"

„Logan, miłości moja, to nie jest tak jak myślisz! Bo widzisz, ja byłam pewna, że nie żyjesz i… i czułam się tak samotna… A Victor mi pomógł i cóż… Jest taki owłosiony i pachnie prawie tak samo jak ty… Jak zamknęłam oczy to mogłam udawać, że to nie on jest ze mną…" [Oooohyda!]

„Oh, kochanie! Już cię nigdy nie opuszczę!" Zapewnił żarliwie Logan.

„Z kim ty tak gadasz głupia kobieto?" Zapytał Sabre wychodząc na ganek „To ty!"

„A ja! I zabiję cię za to, co zrobiłeś Kyrze!"

„HA! Możesz spróbować, kurduplu! Ta #$%^ dostała tylko to, na co zasłużyła!"

„Osz ty! Nikt nie będzie tak mówił o mojej dziewczynie!" Z tymi słowami obaj panowie rzucili się na siebie. Jednak z połączonymi siłami Wolverina i Princess Powerul Victor nie miał najmniejszych szans.

„Nieeeeeee! Nie zostawiaj mnie samego!" Krzyczał rozdzierająco w ślad za odjeżdżającym motocyklem „Kocham cię!" Chlipnął

**1234**

**W Instytucie**

„Logan, bo ja muszę ci jeszcze coś wyznać."

„Co takiego, kotuś?"

„Bo… bo ja jestem w ciąży."

„O ooo?"

„Ale, ale ja chyba wiem, kto jest ojcem dziecka…" [O…ooo! Ciekawe jak?]

„Taaak?"

„Ono jest twoje Logan. Czuję to!"

„Ano, skoro tak, to wszystko w porządku" Stwierdził Logan i wrócili do planowania ślubu

**1234**

Niestety na tydzień przed ceremonią, gdy Kyra wybrała się na spacer do parku, nagle zza krzaków wyskoczył żądny zemsty Victor Creed i zaatakował niespodziewającą się niczego mutantkę.

„Jeśli ja nie mogę cię mieć, nikt inny też nie będzie!" Z tymi słowami przebił ją swoimi pazurami i uciekł.

Kiedy mutanci odnaleźli jej ciało było już za późno na wszelki ratunek . Cały Instytut pogrążył się w żałobie. Podobnie Bractwo i Acolytes. Logan wyruszył w kolejną podróż, tym razem jednak szukając zemsty na Victorze.

„Cóż, nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak tylko zorganizować pogrzeb." Westchnął Xavier

„Profesorze… A może by tak znowu do ogródka?" Zaproponowała nieśmiało Ororo „Od kiedy pochowaliśmy tam Amiko i Żanetkę pomidorki tak pięknie obrodziły…."

I tak, Kyra podzieliła los swoich poprzedniczek. Jednak ze względu na uczucia Logana w miejscu pochówku dodano również niewielką tablicę pamiątkową:

„_Tu spoczywa Kyra_

_Aka Princess Powerful_

_Będziemy ją wspominać za każdym razem, gdy zjemy pomidora"_

**THE END**

Przeprowadzone badana genetyczne nie pozostawiły żadnych wątpliwości. Ojcem nienarodzonego dziecka Kyry był Jamie Madrox aka Multipleman. Lat 12

**SUPEROKAZJA! **Darmowe, imienne zaproszenia na następną imprezkę H.Y.D.R.A dla wszystkich czytelników, którzy zostawią swój komentarz! Tego nie można przegapić!


End file.
